sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CallofDutyfan360
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:CallofDutyfan360 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LozzaLolzor (Talk) 11:49, November 26, 2012 Not to be the bad apple in the barrel or anything but it's Hynoid142. Just call me Dragongirl, it's alot easier to remember.Hynoid142 (talk) 05:34, December 1, 2012 (UTC) OHYAY:D NP mate. I'm always here if you need anything or another request (if I'm able to do so that is :D) And also I'm proud that someone else has also been inspired to create something. 8D Also, I'm willing to have a character to be Clash's friend if needed to be. (It would be nice as well that clash had a bit more information, if you don't know what I'm talking about, ask me.) Have fun on the wiki LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 06:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Ideas for the RP I was just thinking about adding Clash to Team Dragon. I gues great minds think allike. One more thing, I think I might have an idea for the rp: Tigger and Clash team up after they met each other in Spagonia. They recieve word from Shadow that there is a strange disterbence in the city. Soon, after racing each other through the city, they find a mysterious emerald. But I'll have to hear from you if you want it to be one story or a series like the one I'm working on, Universal x. If Clash can be in Team Dragon he will also be in the series.Hynoid142 (talk) 08:28, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ma friend! Quieck question though, do you even know what monsunos are? I mean I'm suspecting most people don't understand what they are? And aaaa... what does Bladeknigt look like?Hynoid142 (talk) 08:06, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Gee thanks dude. I almost forgot to ask, What's the name of the rp? That... sounds... Awesome! Anyway, I'm starting to practise making logos, maybe I can make it. If I can't, I know a few people who can help. Logo Here ya go. Sorry if Clash's clothes are wrong.Hynoid142 (talk) 07:14, December 13, 2012 (UTC) About Clash? Thanks for letting me include him :D I just had a few questions - which garden would he go into, why, and does he have/know any chao in there? Also if there are any fics he's in I'm interested in reading them~ -KiwiDreamweaver 05:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC)KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 05:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) back if you wanna continue RP Assassinhedgehog (talk) 17:35, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Wanna continue Dark Dimesions? I can go Hyper Sonic! 18:37, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Character stuff I was wondering if I could update Althea's page to include Clash as her friend? And the whole thing about the headphones! Go fo it Hello again, thanks for adopting! When you make a section/page for Star, be sure to tell me so I can take his profile down and put a link up to the page instead. Thank you! KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 03:27, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Tigger and Clash Hey Call! I haven't spoken to you in a while but anyway, I came to ask you something. I've been having alot of ideas for Tigger after his release from the ice crystal and some of them include fighting with the Wrath of Hope to avenge Clash. Is that Ok? I also came to ask if I can feature Clash in some of my pics? Some include flashbacks name being mentioned and soforth. They'll be on deviantArt as soon as I'm done. I'll even give you some links so it'll be esier to find. Hynoid142 (talk) 12:56, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Finally done with the first one! See what you think: http://dragongirl152.deviantart.com/art/Sorrow-of-Memories-347246065 Hynoid142 (talk) 16:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I know. To tell the truth, I almost started crying while I was making it. My idea is for Tigger to kinda have flashbacks, nightmares and all else.Hynoid142 (talk) 21:30, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Take a look at this pic. looks epic Dino Clash the Hedgehog (talk) 13:48, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Done with the first chapter, see what you think http://dragongirl152.deviantart.com/ Tigger's profile will be done in a few days and you'll be surprised.Hynoid142 (talk) 14:12, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I'm not sure myself. Will have to think about it.Hynoid142 (talk) 18:32, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 2 Hey Call! I'm already done with chapter 2 but I've decided to rewrite it for a few reasons I'm not going to name now. Anyway, I've got a few questions about that rp. First off, whats it's name and you have any ideas for the logo pic? If I get to that message tommorrow it's because school started again I'm up to my neck in homework. Hynoid142 (talk) 16:24, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Tigger and Clash: Shattered Memories sounds great. The idea for the logo sounds good but I'll have to think about it. One more thing: How's the story going to start? I mean... do we show Clash is alive as a proloage or does Tigger get attacked by one of Clash's friends who thinks it's Tigger's fault that Clash is gone. Hynoid142 (talk) 18:54, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Now that is an ideea I like. When can we start? I only have free time on weekends and public holidays so I'm not sure when the logo will be done. Hynoid142 (talk) 19:09, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Bot of us are stuck with school. I'll be off in two days. We could start then if you're not stuck with school. Hynoid142 (talk) 14:11, February 6, 2013 (UTC) OK... Is it alright if I edit my part tommorrow? It's already 00:19 here and I should be sleeping. Hynoid142 (talk) 22:15, February 8, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Is there any part of the proulouge you need me for? Right here Right here! Sorry I gotta message you, my tablet won't let me answer comments for some reason. Anyway I'm here now. Hynoid142 (talk) 13:48, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Not really. I actually thought of Tigger and Jericho to go looking for a dragon emerald, get split up by a group of Shadow Serpents, they get split up, Tigger is saved by a hooded figure who reveals he's Clash. Tigger would get a hint it's Clash by the sound of his voice. You getting these messages Call? Hynoid142 (talk) 14:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Call, you still here? Hynoid142 (talk) 16:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC) No prob, my internet sometimes leaves me too. I'm serious one minute I'm editing something and it goes down and says internet has stopped. Hynoid142 (talk) 16:58, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I gotta go. Be back on in a few minutes. Hynoid142 (talk) 19:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I just got this amazing idea. What if Tigger had to go to the Spirit realms to retrieve an emerald and met Aqua (he's on his own, seeing he's the only one with esass to that realm) Hynoid142 (talk) 20:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Gotta go. I'll be on some time tommorrow. Hynoid142 (talk) 20:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Idea alert Hey Call! I just had an amazing idea but first: What's that secret you were talking about in the beginning? Hynoid142 (talk) 09:01, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Wait... what! Ok, nevermind. Right, Tigger finds Aqua, or her spirit, anyway she warns him that Clash has become a Demon hunter and something's going to happen to Tigger, meaning that Tigger and Clash will have to face each other in a battle that only one might survive (that's a big "might" meaning either one survives or both do). It's harsh but it makes the story all that more exiting. Hynoid142 (talk) 12:42, February 10, 2013 (UTC) No prob. It's alright. Iblix and Mephirix have long been dead. Hynoid142 (talk) 13:53, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I gues. Still, it's a good example of why you should never, and I mean NEVER, make Tigger mad. Hynoid142 (talk) 14:18, February 10, 2013 (UTC) See ya then. Hynoid142 (talk) 16:21, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Your kindle charged yet? Hynoid142 (talk) 18:37, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Call, you on? Thought we could continue with Shattered Memories, if you're not busy. Hynoid142 (talk) 14:37, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Wanna continue with Shattered Memories? Now or later. Hynoid142 (talk) 14:54, February 16, 2013 (UTC) You still here Call? Thought we could continue with Shattered memories. Hynoid142 (talk) 13:23, February 17, 2013 (UTC) No worry. My exitement sometimes gets the best of me. Edit it on your time. I'll keep my exitement at bay with Universal x and some over stuff. Great idea. Let the battle begin. Hynoid142 (talk) 18:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) No prob. O boy, listhen I gotta go. You edit your part for now, I'll edit mine when I get back from school. Hynoid142 (talk) 19:04, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'll edit this part but then I gotta go. Hynoid142 (talk) 19:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Back Ok, I'm back, for two hours but atleast I'm here. Hynoid142 (talk) 14:40, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, just thinking... is it alright if Tigger gets that scar now? I mean Omircron scarring him or something? Hynoid142 (talk) 15:32, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Gotta go, see ya. Hynoid142 (talk) 16:14, February 18, 2013 (UTC) GODDAMNITCHAT Chat decided to be lolzy. I think I'm not the only one. Chat is broken I think. ono LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 18:58, February 26, 2013 (UTC)